Winx Club: Past To Haunt
by Winxwriter-klc9
Summary: This book takes off from Season 4 of the Winx Club and also leads off from the Winx Club Magical Adventure.


Past To Haunt

Contents

Prologue 2

Back With Friends 3

Coming Apart 6

The Test 10

Backwards 14

Vacation 17

Interruption 20

Peace and Quiet 22

Wedding 25

A New Beginning 28

Safe Keeping 32

The Rise of War 35

Prologue

This book takes off from the last movie _Winx Club Magical Adventure _and season 4_. _For those of you that have not seen it, Bloom is now living on Sparks. The rest of the Winx Club went to Alfea to help open the new school year. The Trix showed up and took the compass pointing them to the tree of good and bad. Meanwhile, Sky proposed to Bloom and Nabu is alive and well. In season 4, the Winx met the last fairy of Earth; her name was Roxy and her dog Artu. Her mom and the rest of the fairies from earth were taken to an island and locked away by the Wizards of the Black Circle. She was later on freed from her prison and helped the Winx beat the Wizards in Omega.

Chapter 1

Back With Friends

As Bloom laid on her bed thinking about everything that has happened over the last summer, she stops to think about what Roxy will decide to do and if she is ok. She then realizes that everything is back to normal and no one is after the Winx. As she picks up the phone to call Sky, a portal opens to find Stella walking out helping Flora, who is wounded. Stella fills Bloom in on the battle that took place at Red Fountain when they were visiting the hero's, only to find out that the Trix and the evil Ancestresses were back and looking for revenge on Bloom and her family. As Bloom heals Flora another portal opens to find that Roxy, the rest of the Winx, and the Hero's where coming into her messy but organized room. Bloom was so relieved to see that the girls were ok and that Sky had come back from Eraklyon. Sky had some bad news to deliver but couldn't say with Roxy there, because she is still too young. The Winx Club has now been reunited and is ready for action at any point in time. Brandon and Riven was talking to Mrs. Faragonda about what was happening and what they should do. Sky finally got around to announcing that "not only the Trix are back but so are Darkar, Baltor, and The Wizards of the Black Circle."

This news brought a terrified look to the Winx's face. Sky explained that the Trix had brought back Darkar and then the evil Ancestresses brought back Baltor. He went on to say that The Wizards of the Black Circle were freed from the Omega dimension when the black circle landed on the ice cap which imprisoned them. After that was said Bloom fainted by the shocking news that was given to her, when she awoke Sky was by her side like usual with a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" Sky asked Bloom. "Tired, but I'll be alright. What are we going to do? We can't fight all our enemy's at once and win." Musa and Techna then said "why don't we bring all our alliances together, so were not alone?" Bloom and Sky had talked to Mrs. Faragonda about that idea and she said "it might work, but be very careful and to hurry before the situation becomes extreme." Brandon was in charge of contacting Queen Amentia, Stella with her palaces guards. Timmy and Helia contacted Red Fountain to put everyone on red alert, as Flora and Musa contacted Alfea. Bloom called Oritel and told him what was going on, Techna and Layla contacted Cloud Tower to warn Mrs. Griffen. Riven and Sky went to warn the pixies in pixie village to seek shelter at Alfea if they needed it.

After they were done contacting everyone the Winx transformed and transported everyone to Alfea so the fairies could begin to prepare for the challenges that lie ahead. The hero's went to Red fountain to pick up some new gadgets and extra gears; they also picked up a ship to get around easier. Codatora had given the boys some new swords and shields to protect them in their battles with the Winx. After the Winx finished their lesson for the day, Stella wanted to relax by going shopping. The Winx and hero's walked around Magix all day, when Sky looked over at Bloom she had this look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "I'm just worried that all of you will get hurt because of me, I couldn't even forgive myself if that happened. I mean, they are all after me, and you won't let me face them alone." She explained. "Well of course we won't let you face them alone, you'll get killed and you are too precious to me to risk that. Why would you even want to face them by yourself?" he asked her. "Because Sky, it's all about the dragon fire, it's all about me. Don't you see that this will never end until they have me?" Sky stops to think about what she said and reply's "they are all not after you…ok maybe they are but the Wizards also want Roxy, don't forget that. I promise I will be by your side until the day I die."

Bloom let the conversation end as they headed down the street to get something to eat when she caught something out of the corner of her eye, Stormy. She was curious as to why Stormy was there so she thought of a lie to tell the group and went off to investigate. When Bloom got out of the sight of her friends she turned around only to find herself stuck in one of Icy's ice coffins. A few minutes past and Flora was beginning to wonder where Bloom is, so she gets Stella to go with her to check everything out. When the girls found Bloom she was so weak she couldn't open her eyes anymore, the Trix had disappeared without a magic trail. As Stella melted the ice Flora was there to catch Bloom when she was free. When they got around the corner into the clearing, they laid her down and called Sky and the others to meet them there. When Sky saw Bloom lying on the ground he started to cry and raced to her aid. Sky was so upset that when Flora tried to explain what had happened he yelled at her, Helia was at Flora's side when she started to cry. When Bloom woke up she had realized that she wasn't in Magix anymore, but in the infirmary at Alfea.

She was still too weak to talk but then she remembered what the Trix had said to her in the ally. "You don't stand a chance against all of us together. We've already began to pick you guys off one by one without you even realizing it. When is the last time you checked with Roxy? Whens the last time you saved yourself before your friends? You will not always see us but we will be watching you and your friends for the right time to strike and when we do you better hope that the precious Dragon Fire will keep you safe." As Bloom rushes out of the room she runs into Brandon and Helia, she tells them what she remembered and they started laughing. Bloom was suspicious of how they were acting and put them under a spell, afterwards she told them again and they went off to find the rest of the gang. When Stella found out that they were always going to be watching she transformed and used her Believix powers to seek out were the closest enemy was.

To her astonishment it said right beside her, the rest of the girls the transformed and fired at the empty space right beside Stella. The shots that they shot came flying back at them and knocked them to the ground, the hero does not know what to aim at didn't want to hurt the girls by misplacing their shot. The Winx did a convergence to try a break the spell causing all of this, when this happened it back fired on Bloom as she became evil. The Winx new exactly who had been watching them now, Darkar. Since this has happened before they knew how to break the spell, by true love from Sky. When Sky approached Bloom just like before, he noticed something felt weird and really different this time. As Bloom started to fly away Helia got her and tied her up until they knew what to do with her. The rest of the Winx sat there trying spell after spell, all ending up to bounce right back. They couldn't explain what was happening but then suddenly Bloom busted into her Believix wings and went back in time to prevent this, sure enough that is exactly what she did…she reversed time itself. Being back to normal, Bloom was so tired that she went to go sleep in the park under a big shady oak tree.

While she was asleep she had a vision about Roxy and the danger she was in, with that in mind she transformed and teleported directly to Earth to find Roxy and help her. She called Musa and asked that the gang meet her in Gardenia just in case. When Bloom got to Roxy's house Morgana answered the door and said that Roxy hasn't been home since about two hours ago and asked what was going on. Bloom told Morgana about what she saw and promised that nothing would happen to her, as she left she picked up on a magic trail left from Roxy. As she raced down the street following the trail she ran into Gantlos, he tried to stop her when the hero's suddenly appear. This made the fight an even match, the hero's told the girls to go help Roxy and they will meet them later at the Fruity Music Bar. When the girls left to go help their friend, Gantlos disappeared and the hero's weren't sure what to do. As the girls got closer to Roxy they noticed her screaming and yelling for help. Roxy had transformed and was trying to contact Nebula, when they reached her. Ogron took a shot and knocked the girls to the ground when they took the shot from Roxy's path. At this time the rest of the Wizards appeared and opened the portal to get Roxy, as this happened Artu bit Dumon on the arm. This broke into the wizard's concentration and gave the girls enough time to get up and attack, as they fought a portal opened as Nebula came out along with an entire guard.

Realizing that the wizards could not win they retreated and left a message behind "if you ever want to see your precious schools again you will hand over Roxy for us and Bloom for everyone else." Trying to make since of what was said the called Mrs. Faragonda and asked if anything has happened over there, "the spell of the elements is happening again and we can't stop it, we need you to return and this time bring Roxy so we can watch over her." She explained. When everyone got to Alfea nothing was left, they were too late. As they searched for survivor's Techna picked up on a trail left from the people within the school, "it seems to be a trail to where they relocated to. It might be possible to trace if it were stronger" she explained. As the girls came together they asked the hero's to put all their concentration on finding survivor's, so that's just what they did. As they followed the path Bloom was suddenly shot out of the air, Sky rushed to her side seeing as how she couldn't stand anymore. She realized how painful that shot was and knew that it had been Baltor using his dragon fire. As Sky helped her up she flew into the air and was searching for where the shot came from, she then realized that another shot had been aimed toward the whole group this time and was forced to use all her energy into finding Baltor and ending him forever. Baltor suddenly appeared before Bloom as they did a one on one battle for the right to the Dragon Fire. Just then Oritel appeared and transported himself and Bloom out of there as he could see she was going to lose the fight.

Chapter 2

Coming apart

Confused by what had happened, they didn't have time to search for Bloom because the Winx were set out to find their missing head mistress and classmates. As they all raced to their rescue they ran into pixie village and told them what has happened, right away the pixies were by their side and wondered the same thing they all did…where was Bloom? Locket picked up on the trail and led them into the forest leading them to their destination, Lake Crosalace. When they arrived, they were welcomed by not only Alfea but Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. They were so relieve to see that everyone was ok, but then Mrs. Faragonda noticed that Bloom was missing. "What happened to Bloom? Is she ok?" she asked the Winx. "We don't know where she is, she got into a fight with Baltor then Oritel came and took her away." Flora explained. "That's not possible girls, because Oritel is here with us. I called him asking if he could help us and he came without any questions. So where is Bloom and who took her?" Faragonda asked.

Oritel having heard the whole conversation pulled out his mighty sword and plunged it into the ground and started saying a spell to show what has happened to his beloved daughter. As an imaged appeared, everyone could only stop talking and watched the hologram. Bloom was in a cave somewhere with the evil ancestresses. Only to make matters worse they were draining her power and were going to raise the Army of Decay. After they finished draining her power, they knew Oritel would be watching and said "looks like history has repeated itself" as you could see bloom in the background become stone. Sky screamed in anger for losing his one true love, Oritel began to put together a search party for it seemed that the cave she was in was always moving. Everyone got involve in the search but stopped when they heard a noise that only meant bad news, the Army of Decay was on its way. Oritel transported the Winx and heroes back to Sparks to ask for their help and for the Winx to do a powerful spell to bring Daphine back. When the Winx sat in a large circle around the pool where Daphine was resting, she appeared and was ready for the transformation process to begin. When they had finished Daphine disappeared and then came walking down the hall, alive and wanting to help find her sister. Being the protector of the Dragon Fire she sat there in meditation and searched for the flame of her lost sister. She picked up on the flame and told them that she was here in the castle. Having heard this they began to search every inch of the palace for what was lost, Bloom. When they reached the end of their search they didn't find her, so Daphine looked again and said the same thing "she's here in the castle dad, I can feel her."

The Winx told Oritel to call them as soon as they found her for they had to return to Magix and help fight the Army of Decay. When they arrived Mrs. Faragonda told them to help the freshman and the witches just to the north of here. The hero's went to help Saladine and Codatora push them back into the lake where they began to sink and drowned. After a good group of the army was gone, they retreated back into the woods. The Winx reunited with the hero's and talked about what happened during the fight, Flora being sensitive saw Sky walk away. She told Helia and then raced to find Sky, when they found him, he was crying and talking to Locket about Bloom. Helia thought that he should have some privacy and drew Flora away. Back on Sparks Daphine was beginning to wonder why Bloom's presence was so strong when there was no cave around them. Oritel told Marian what happened to Bloom and began to lose all hope in every seeing their precious daughter ever again. Daphine went over everything in her head time after time and noticed that the cave she was in was see through. Daphine tried to reach her sister through thoughts, "Can you hear me Bloom? Where are you?" It was then that Daphine had heard a voice as the palace shook "I can hear you sister. Help me, help me." Just as Bloom was done talking the palace stopped shaking, Daphine then pieced it together, Bloom was the castle. As Daphine raced off to tell Oritel and Marian the news she had discovered a piece of stone on the ground in front of her. Daphine couldn't waste time for the information she carried was of the upmost importance, she picked up the stone and carried on her way. When she reached her parents she told them everything and gave the stone to Oritel for safe keeping.

Marian called the Winx and told them "get here as soon as you can and bring Sky, only Sky." When they arrive on Sparks the royal guard led them to the castle, where Daphine met them outside. She had explained what she thinks has happened. This tore Sky apart, he couldn't stand anymore for his knees gave out on him for having heard this bad news. Techna told Daphine to get everyone out of the castle so she could scan for a life force. As everyone waited on the scan Techna was preforming they were pacing around the courtyard, word had got out that their princess was missing and gathered to hear what the news brought them. When Techna finished she couldn't say the results and handed them off to Oritel so he could say. "According to this scanner, only Blooms essence is here. Bloom herself is lost, and eternally petrified just like we were my dear people." Oritel pulled the Winx and the hero's off to the side and asked "what will it take to make my little girl free again?" not yet having an answer, they all just looked away to Sky. "I'm going back to Eraklyon and talking to my dad. He might have an idea that just might help." Sky explained and then disappeared. Daphine off to the side had her head down in disappointment and shame. "What's wrong Daphine? You started us a track to finding your sister and my friend." Stella asked. "Something isn't right, I can feel it. Can't you? I know what I felt was Bloom entirely, not just her essence. It's like we're just going around in circles after something that is no longer even here. What do we do? Where do we even begin? I can't and won't make any more guess on where Bloom is." Daphine explained. "Daphine don't give up on me, only you and Sky together can find me and bring me back. Please tell dad that and remember to hurry, I don't have much time left." Bloom, Daphine yelled and Oritel was immediately at her side for she had fainted. When she woke up Marian was in the corner of the room, as she set herself upright she noticed that the Winx Club had fallen asleep on the floor. Daphine woke everyone up to tell them about what Bloom said, Stella called Sky and told him to get back to Sparks right away, that it was urgent.

When Sky arrived he had news that his dad had given him on how to get Bloom back, little did he know that's what they were going to tell him about. "I know how we can get Bloom back. Daphine I'm going to need your help." Sky explained. "Sky before we do this I think you should know why we called you back here. After you left I got another message from Bloom saying not to give up, only you and I can bring her back, and that she doesn't have much time left." Daphine explained. "My dad told me the exact same thing, how did you know what I was going to say? Actually I don't care, my precious Bloom is missing and now we know how to bring her back. Let's not waste any more time discussing this and actually do something. Girls go back to Magix and fill the guys in, help out the wounded Flora. As for the rest of you figure out how to stop the Army of Decay from advancing anywhere else." Sky said. When the girls got back to Magix they were instantly attacked and tied up with each other from Gantlos.

As the girls lay there defenseless as they screamed for help, Baltor and Darkar appeared before them and "we're taking one of you as our prisoner. Which one of you is willing to go without a fight? How about you, blonde?" they asked. Gantlos spoke up then "why don't you get away from my prey? Or I'll take you instead." "We are taking one of these fairies with us; you can have the other four all to yourself. We have strict orders from the ancestress to bring one back. So unless you want to explain to them why we can't perform a simple task then be my guest." Baltor said. As the wizards were fighting with Darkar and Baltor, Techna managed to get free of the ropes and cut the others free. When the group of bad guys turned around their prey was suddenly gone, they looked around but couldn't find them. When they went back to the ancestress, they made Ogron do all the talking. "Where is the fairy we requested?" the ancestress asked. "Well um, we were about to bring all of them to you when these two got in our way (referring to Baltor and Darkar). So you see it's not our fault, let us go again I know we can get them." "We will let you go but only if you take the Trix with you so they can make sure that you don't slip up again. Getting one of the Winx girls is proven to be hard; it will take all of us to bring them down. Now go and don't disappoint us." The ancestresses said.

As Brandon helped Helia and Riven set up camp they noticed that the girls were gathered by a fire in a meditation group. The Winx girls were really exhausted and missed Bloom, as they sat there Musa noticed something moving in the dark. "Riven, come here" Musa said. "What's wrong Musa?" he asked calmly. "I just saw something moving over there. Will you come with me to see what it was?" she asked him hoping he would say yes. "Sure, just let me go get my sword, you know in case I need it." As they headed into the forest they noticed that there was someone up ahead of them, "who's there?" they both asked repeatedly. Musa got the sense that there was someone behind them as well, when she went to turn around and something invisible knocks her to the ground which made her transform. Riven helped her up and asked her "what happened? Are you ok?" all she could do was wonder what had happed and why it was aimed at her. "Musa are you alright?" he asked again, she still didn't answer him for she saw the Trix casually siting in a tree above them. "Riven call for help we're going to need it." Musa said and went after Darcy. Just like before something had stopped her from reaching Darcy, "let me go" she screamed. Just then the rest of the Winx and hero's showed up to help there friend before she disappeared to. Anagan appeared holding Musa by the throat and disappeared with her, the rest of them disappeared with him for they had gotten the one fairy the evil ancestress need. "[No. as he screamed he managed to say that] we have to get her back. I was going to propose to her when this was over. She's changed me, I need her. Promise me you'll help me get her back." Riven began to cry and couldn't believe what had just happened, he heard someone coming from behind. "Of course we'll help you get her back." Brandon said as he looked at Stella. "Brandon, I'm going back to Sparks to update Sky what just happened. Come with me, please." Stella was begging now and didn't want to be left alone. "All of you get back to camp and stay with each other, do not leave camp without telling Faragonda or Saladin. We will be back as soon as we can. Watch out for each other." Brandon instructed. Then they were both gone.

"I'm worried that he will get so upset and yell at us, though we didn't do anything wrong that's just how Sky is." Stella explained. "So why did you want me to come?" Brandon asked Stella. "Because I think we need time alone and you are Sky's best friend, you might be able to comfort him better than I can. Plus I don't want to be alone with all that's happed I could be next to go, anyone could be next, it's hard to say." She says. "Well you didn't have to ask because I wouldn't let you go alone, its way too dangerous right now. Plus there is something I need to ask you later today, it's kind of important but can also wait. Let's get this over with; I really hate leaving the rest of the gang behind when the next attack could happen any second." He said. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the group?" Sky asked, really curiously. "Well Sky, this is really hard to say but" Stella starts but couldn't finish and looked to Brandon for help. "Musa was kidnapped this afternoon, Anagan got her. We think she might be with Bloom." Brandon says.

Sky couldn't say anything for the moment; you could see him thinking about what to do and why they would want Musa. "Let's go tell Oritel and Marian, we must hurry though." Sky explained to them that they were getting ready to leave to find Bloom. "What's wrong Sky? What happened to you?" Oritel asked Sky with concern. "Something has happened to Musa. One of the Wizards got her this afternoon; they think that she might be with Bloom." Sky tried to explain, when he saw Oritel's face go from hopeful to concern he stopped talking. "This changes things, if we're going to make this work we need Riven to get here right now. They are going to put each of you through a rather hard test; if you win you get the girl of your choice to go free. But if you lose then you are stuck there until we can come up with a plan to get you out. Go Stella and Brandon; make a portal for Riven to get through. Tell him what I just told you; tell him to get anything he might need for Sky and himself for this fight. Hurry, we must act swiftly. Go now and have a safe journey home." Oritel said. When they got back to the camp they pulled Riven aside and told him everything, he got his things and went on his way to Sparks to meet up with the others. They also told the rest of the group what was going on, they could only prey that their friends would come back. "Brandon, when you talked to Queen Amentia, what did she say?" Flora asked. "She said if she has time to come and help us then she will, but she has to be perfect and smell nice so I don't think that she will come." Brandon replied. While they were sitting down Techna remembered that the only way to beat the Army of Decay, is to beat the Dragon Fire which only Bloom can do.

Chapter 3

The Test

As they were preparing to leave Sparks, Sky asked Oritel for his mighty sword to help free the girls. "Daphine, are you ready to go yet? We might be too late, we must hurry." Sky urged. "Yes, I'm ready. Now remember that once we get there the ancestress will attack so be on you guard." Daphine encouraged, but still serious. Once in the dark cave, they immediately started looking for their girls. As Sky approached a wall an image of Bloom appeared before him, only to find that Baltor was with her. Baltor was using the water stars on her, and you could see that she couldn't last much longer. As he fell to his knees in disbelief, he heard Riven calling to him. "Sky, what's wrong? We don't have time to sit here, we have to go. I found something I think you should see, it looks like a labyrinth." Riven said. As they headed down the hall to chick it out, they ran into Tune and Locket. The two pixies followed them and found the labyrinth. "Welcome hero's, we hope you had a pleasant journey because it's about to get bad. Before you is our twisted and dark labyrinth. You will run into things you've encountered in the past. Once you get about half way through, you will have two choices to choose from. If you chose right then you get your girl back, but if you pick wrong then you will join the fate of those you seek. Now begin." The ancestress instructed. Back at Magix the Winx set up an energy transfer link with Sky and Riven. From this link they could see how and what they were doing. All that was left for the gang to do was sit back and prey for their friends as they started the labyrinth.

In the cave, Daphine told the boys "I can't go with you, because that would change the outcome in the end. Take the pixies, they will prove to help you on this journey." As the boys headed into the labyrinth, they promised each other they would stay together no matter what happened. Locket leads the way while Tune tried to teach the boys patients and manners. When they got around the first corner the ran into the blue troll. Without the help of their friends they knew they didn't have a chance. Just then Sky heard a voice that sounded like Bloom's "There is a portal right behind you, get the troll into it." She said. So that's just what Sky did, once the troll was gone they carried on their way through the labyrinth. "I think I can feel Bloom up ahead." Locket said. When they got up there sure enough it was Bloom, but it was her dark side, "I can't fight Bloom, I won't. This is where I draw the line." Sky said. "Sky but remember if it's the dark evil bloom, and if you don't do this then we don't get our girls back. Listen to me, when I say that you have to fight her one on one…It's the only way." Riven was trying to make sense to Sky. As Bloom through a fireball at Sky, he dunked out of the way. When he got closer to her, he started saying that "I love you bloom and I'm never going to let you go. Listen to my voice, remember who I am." Sky was doing what he had done before and spoke from the heart. Just like they thought, she had vanished into thin air. Just then the Trix showed up and separated the boys. "Congrats, losers. Now you face your challenge, before you are the images of the one you seek to find. Pick the right picture and you get her, but pick the wrong pick and you lose. Oh and by the way you only have ten minutes to decide which picture is correct." They instructed. Before Sky were two different pictures of Bloom, one at Alfea and one with all her parents (adoptive and natural). Before Riven was a picture of Musa as a baby or Musa as a professional singer. Both the boy's didn't know which one to pick so they came together with the pixies to talk it out. "Follow your heart and you will never be wrong." Locket said. "I would if I knew what my heart was saying. I can't think when I know that Bloom is about to die. Riven which one do I choose?" Sky asked. "Which one does she love more, Alfea or her parents?" Riven asked. "She loves both just as much, it's hard to say. Now for you Riven I would choose the singer picture because that what Musa does. If you need me I'll be over their trying to think." Sky said. As Sky sat there thinking, Locket went up to him and asked "Why can't you listen to your heart? I can see that there is only one path, follow it." Sky stood up and walked over to the two pictures and chooses the one with all her parents. When the portal open he took a step back, when he walked through he was greeted by Baltor and Bloom was on the ground. As he approached Bloom he could see that the water stars had an impact on her. Bloom lay there on the floor motionless and pale; she opened her eyes and saw Sky getting ready to face Baltor one on one. Locket rushed to bloom's aid and gave her enough power to help Sky fight.

Sky was surprised to see Bloom fly over to him, "Are you alright? How can you fly? Use your believix power and transport back to Magix, I can face Baltor." Sky said, still confident that he could win. "I'm not going anywhere, Sky. You need me, and don't ever let me go again no matter what." Bloom said with tears in her eyes. "What a nice reunion, too bad it has to end. Oh Bloom did you forget that I still have the water stars, one more blast and you will die, right before Sky's eyes. And Sky did you forget that Riven is still out there, he only has one minute left before he dies. So many decisions and so little time, what will you choose young master Sky? You can't save yourself, Bloom and your friend, Riven. Thirty seconds." He challenged Sky. "I'll make a deal with you Baltor; you freeze time and everyone in it besides you and me. If I win Bloom is free forever, and if I lose then I take her place and you can never touch her again." Sky proposed. "That's an interesting offer, but sadly the decision isn't up to me." Just then Baltor heard a voice in his head from the ancestress "come to us Baltor." As Baltor left the room he put a fairy killer spell on the place, so Bloom was trapped. On the other side of the portal Riven has made his decision, he went with the picture of the baby. Just then Musa appeared before him and went off to find Sky. "How did you know I was behind that picture? How did you figure it out?" Musa asked. "I followed my heart; I knew that when you were a baby you mother was still alive. She made you what you are today, without her you wouldn't be here. Musa I have something to ask you." Riven got all nervous then. "What is it?" Musa wandered. "Musa, I love you and I want to help you through everything. I'm not going anywhere until I die. Would you give me the extraordinary honor of becoming the music to my soul?" Riven asked as he kneeled down and got out a ring. "Riven I would…" just then Musa was attacked from behind and she fell to the ground. Riven had dropped the ring as he pulled out his sword and rushed to Musa's aid. As she opened her eyes she noticed that someone was behind Riven and was about to open fire. She pushed him out of the way and took the shots that were meant for him, Riven realized what Musa did and charged at the Trix and Darkar. When Riven got to them they had disappeared just as quickly as they showed up. Musa was wounded badly, so Riven asked Tune to transport her back to Magix. Tune did just that, when the rest of the group saw Musa appear before them, they all rushed to her aid. Stella went and got Mrs. Faragonda, "how did she get here?" Timmy asked. "Riven told me to get her out of there, it was really dangerous. After Riven proposed, Musa didn't have time to answer because she was attacked from behind. After that she took an open fire that was meant for Riven. Riven is going to help Sky and Bloom now." Tune explained.

Back in the cave, riven had gone through the portal Sky had gone through. When he was on the other side, he saw Sky kneeling down beside Bloom. "What happened to her?" Riven asked. "Baltor attacked her with the water stars, and then put a fairy killer on this place so she couldn't escape. She is very weak and still has to face Baltor one last time, for now at least. She won't tell me what's wrong with her; she just keeps saying that she is freezing. What do I do?" Sky asked. "Didn't you say Baltor put a spell on this place? Bloom is all fire, and the spell is supposed to kill fairies. Think about it Sky, if she is freezing then her fire is going out. We need to warm her up before it's too late." Right as Sky started a fire, Baltor appeared and was more powerful it seemed. "Ready to fight me young Sky?" he asked. "Let Bloom go and let me take her place. She's dying and I can't bear to see it happen, take me." Sky proposed. "That wasn't our deal or do you not want a deal anymore?" he asked Sky, confused on why he was changing his decision. "No deal." Sky had said. As the two heroes' took their positions, Baltor took to the air. Bloom had managed enough energy to get up into the air. As the two started firing at each other the boys could only watch. Bloom was getting her strength back for Daphine appeared to help her sister out. Just then Baltor knew that he would lose and retreated, just then Bloom had fainted for she had used all her power to fight. As she fell from the air, Sky had caught her and took her back to Magix with the help of Daphine.

Mrs. Faragonda had sent a magic message to Oritel saying that Bloom was back. When Oritel showed up he had brought Marian and a potion to return strength and power. Oritel gave Bloom the potion but it didn't have any effect on her. "What's wrong, why didn't the potion work?" he asked himself. Flora approached Bloom with an ancient tea from pixie village, and it woke her up. "Bloom, are you ok? What happened to you?" Oritel asked. "Why did you attack me? What's wrong with you? I don't ever want to see you again." She screamed as she ran away. "Let me go talk to her, Flora and Stella, you better come to." Sky said. As the three of them went to go find Bloom they found a piece of her jeans, they found her where Alfea used to stand. "Bloom, are you ok?" Flora asked as they approached her. "Why did my dad attack me? And what happened to Alfea? Tell me everything; please I need to know what I missed." Bloom said. "Oritel didn't attack you; it was really Baltor in disguise. Baltor also did the spell of the elements, so Magix is completely destroyed. Then the Wizards came and took Musa, but she fine now. That's about it actually; we have all been worried about you, especially Oritel." Stella explained. Sky approached her and asked "Do you remember what happened to you? We need to know." "I just remember being attacked and then I woke up and the Trix attacked me while I was tied up. After the Trix, the ancestress came and took half of my power. Last Baltor attacked me with the water stars, and then everything just went black." Bloom said.

As Bloom stood up she noticed something buried under some glass, it looked like a note. When Bloom opened the note she realized after it was too late what it was, ancient black crow's dust. Sky was by her side the second she went limp, Flora went to get help. As she flew above the forest to go get help, she noticed someone following her. The second Helia saw her being followed he raced through the trees. All for Wizards were beginning to open fire when Ogron shot her out of the sky. Luckily Flora was aware of herself falling and got control only to find that Darkar had joined the Wizards. Flora kept her shield up and made it back to camp; the Wizards didn't know that she told everyone to be ready. Once she touched the ground she let her shield down, and Anagan fired a shot and hit her knocking her to the ground in pain. As Helia rushed to her aid to keep her from danger, she got the strength to stand. She told Oritel about Bloom and the crows dust. When Oritel got to his daughter he called upon Daphine to ask if it was possible that she lost half of her power.

Daphine wasn't sure and went back to Sparks to do some research; while Sky and Stella watched for danger Oritel had time alone with Bloom. Back at camp, Musa had finally woken up and found Riven by her side. "Yes Riven, my answer is yes. I would love to rap to your heart." Musa said with delight. As she stood up to look Riven in the eyes she noticed Flora on the ground. "Anagan got her, I couldn't save her. She is badly wounded and doesn't look like she is going to make it." Helia explained with tears in his eyes. "It's ok Helia, Flora is strong and it's not your fault." Musa said calmly. Back at Alfea, Bloom awoke and found that nothing had happened. When Oritel showed up he explained what was happening back at camp. As they were flying back to camp, Stella and Bloom got shot out of the sky. "Gantlos, what do you want? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Stella asked. "I've got a message for you fairies. Ogron and Dumont are about to get Roxy, and your too late to help her. I think you deserve an applause for being so slow." As he went to clap his hands to throw them off balance. Sky and Oritel jumped in between the fairies and Gantlos to prevent the attack. As he could see that he was outnumbered, Gantlos retreated into the forest. When the Winx and the hero's got back to camp they filled the others in on what had happened. "We have to try to help Roxy; she is still too young to fight the Wizards one on one." Bloom said.

Chapter 4

Backwards

When the Winx showed up to Gardina, they noticed that something was very wrong about how the people were acting. They went to the Fruity Music Bar and asked Clause "where is Roxy?" "I don't know, she didn't show up for work. Well I have to go, but if you see her tell her she's in trouble." Clause said. As the Winx flew around town they noticed that everyone's personality was reversed. Mitzy was being nice, Mike and Vanessa were really rude, and the fairy pets were attacking their owners. "What has happened to this place? We have to find out who did this and try to reverse it." Musa said. "We have to be careful because this spell on the town can also affect us. We have to hurry before something bad happens to us and to Roxy." Techna said. As the Winx joined their powers to block the spell the picked up a magic signal from Artu, Roxy's dog. When they found Artu, he had a message for them "Winx, the Wizards have taken me and Roxy. I think we are in an underwater cave, it's so dark. Please you have to hurry I think they are going to take our power, which we can't use it here."

Back at Alfea, Flora is still under the spell and has not woken up. "Helia, it's not your fault and I'm sure she will just fine. Palladium is working with the pixies and me to conjure up the Imperial Fairies for an eternal potion. You must stay calm and tell someone if something changes in any shape or form to Flora." Mrs. Faragonda said with a worried look on her face but sounding reassuring. As Flora laid there something began to happen for her body started to twitch and being jerked around. "Mrs. Faragonda, HELP. Something's happening." Helia yelled as he was starting to worry. "What happened? What did you do?" Faragonda asked him. "I was just sitting beside her and when I looked at her, she just started twitching. What do we do?" Helia asked. Just in that moment Flora's eyes snapped open and wasn't aware of where she was. "Where am I? Who are you?" she screamed. As she rushed out of the tent she had tripped over some vines and had fainted. After she woke up she remembered everything that had happened, who she was, and where she was at. "Mrs. Faragonda, what happened to me?" she asked, confused by the way everyone looked at her. "Anagan shot you out of the sky; you have been passed out for a couple days now. Helia hasn't left your side for a second and the rest of the Winx went to Earth to try to find Roxy. Are you feeling alright?" Faragonda answered. "I don't know, something feels weird. While I was passed out I remember hearing a voice inside my head, I think it was Anagan. He said "the nature fairy, my favorite one. Soon you will become a member and serve with me to overthrow Ogron. Be patient and remember I'll be watching you and only you, Flora." What does that mean Mrs. Faragonda? Am I evil and have I hurt someone?" Flora asked with tears in her eyes. Before Mrs. Faragonda could answer Helia took Flora's hands, looked her in the eyes and said "you are not evil, the love that surrounds you is so strong and the love of us can overcome every obstacle. Flora I love you and no matter what happens you will never lose me, so will you keep me around forever and marry me?" he asked uncertain of his word choice. "I would, No" she screamed as Anagan appeared and grabbed her. "Flora…Don't do anything, stay calm. I will free you and I promise I will never let you go again." He yelled as she was dragged away. Helia found the other guys and told them what had happened to Flora and then they decided to go help the girls on Earth.

Back on Earth, the fairies notice that the spell was taking effect on them. As they started fighting with each other their powers were also changing, they no longer had their power but the powers of another Winx. "That's it, I'm turning myself over. I'm sure you can find Roxy and me, and free us. Be careful Winx, when I turn myself in the spell will be lifted so hurry." Bloom said as she took to the air to call upon the Ancestresses. When the evil Ancestresses showed up so did the hero's, Sky watched Bloom give herself up. "How could you let Bloom give herself up? Tell me." Sky screamed. "Young master Sky, so nice to see you again. If you ever want to see Bloom again you will deliver Oritel to us. We will let you see Bloom whenever you wish, just say her name and you will be given a live view of what's going on with her." The Ancestresses said. As they disappeared with Bloom, Oritel had been hiding and caught the message. The Winx fell from the sky and realized what just happened; the hero's went to comfort them when they started crying. "Girls, you must be strong. They are trying to break your confidence, by taking Bloom, Flora, and Roxy. Sky call out Bloom's name, when I say "later" I need the Winx and Sky to jump into the bubble with my sword. This may be the only chance we get to free the girls. As for you Helia, you have to stay here because when they come back out of the bubble they will be so weak that you will have to help your loved one. Sky, Bloom didn't lose any of her power they made her think that so they would have an advantage, tell her to unleash the dragon. Tell her to get all of them into Baltor's inner sanctum; their she will have to fight all of them at once. With the help of Winx, they can do a convergence with Bloom on the inside and hopefully destroy them all at once." Oritel instructed. As Sky moved over to the Winx he noticed that there was two different groups of Winx, the original and a reflection. "Bloom" Sky called, again two of the same images were shown, one true and the other a reflection. In the picture given to Sky was Bloom in rustic chains, Baltor was using the water stars on her and the Trix was playing twisted witch games. "Later" Oritel yelled, just then he tossed his mighty sword to Sky and then the Winx vanished with Sky to get Bloom.

When they got inside the bubble, Bloom was on the ground by Flora for they both couldn't move anymore. "Poor Bloom, the water stars were too much for her to handle. As for Flora, we all attacked her at once while Bloom watched. Roxy has given her power to the Wizards and they are just having fun with her now. You're too late to help any of them." The Trix and Ancestress's said. As the girls lay there in their human form pale and not even breathing, Sky dropped to his knees at Blooms side with tears streaming down his face. On the outside of the bubble Oritel and Helia watched for they were too late. Just then Oritel jumped into the bubble and said "You witches have killed my daughter and her friends, I'm taking them back with me for the proper burial service they get. And if you dare try to stop me or interrupt the service, I will make a prison for you that will never be broken by anyone. Sky get Flora and find Roxy, I'll get Bloom." He said looking down on the corpse. When they were out of the bubble, Helia dropped to his knees and recited a poem that he was going to tell Flora later that day. Oritel had called Marian and told her the news, this had devastated them on Sparks. Sky wanted to tell the rest of the group about the losses and about Roxy.

Back in the bubble, the Ancestress's were saying "pathetic hero's, they don't know that those are just replicas of their loved ones. We should be ready for Oritel though; once he finds out he will be ferrous. But what will we do with Bloom and her friend? We can't keep them here, it's too risky. We will have Darkar turn them evil and send them back to their friends. Wizards come here; we need you to give Roxy her power back. And don't ask questions now, we need you to follow the Winx but don't let them see you. Darkar is going to turn them evil so they will be on our side, when they transform again and you can see that they're evil, you can appear and help wreak habit. Darkar come and turn these pathetic fairies evil." Once the three fairies were evil, they were escorted to Sparks where a burial service was going on.

"What's going on? Who died?" Bloom asked when she saw the funeral. "My daughter died. Princess Bloom." Oritel said as tears filled his eyes. "Dad, I'm right here. I didn't die, look at me. Just don't attack me, and where is Sky?" she asked. Oritel turned around and went running to Bloom's side. "Is that really you Bloom? What happened and how are you still alive?" Oritel asked. "It was a cover up, look Flora and Roxy are here to. We don't know why they just let us go, but we are happy to be back." Bloom said leaving Oritel's side, running to Sky.

Chapter 5

Vacation

In the palace on Sparks, Stella was complaining about how she hasn't been proposed to yet. Meanwhile Brandon asked Bloom for help, pulling her away from Sky. "Bloom, I want you to call upon the Mighty Dragon to help me propose to Stella. You see, she has always been jealous of you because your power. I want this moment to be special and I need your help to meet Stella's expectation. Do you think you can do that for me, I mean help me?" Brandon asked Bloom showing the ring he was to give Stella. "In order for me to make your request happen, I need Flora's help to make a peace garden for the dragon. I'm sure she will be more than willing to help, but we would have to transform and converge in order to meet your standards." Bloom said. "I've already talked to Flora and she is waiting just over that hill. So will you help?" Brandon asked becoming impatient. "Sure" Bloom said. Once they were over the hill Bloom and Flora transformed, of course Sky and Helia was there to support Brandon. When they were truly transformed the Wizards were at their side for they were evil and opened fire on Sparks. Oritel had heard the people of Sparks panicking and rushed to see where the disturbance was coming from. When he got over the hill and saw Bloom attacking with the Wizards he dropped to his knees because he knew that he would have to fight her. At the same moment Oritel raised his sword, Bloom and Flora had been shot out of the sky and went falling to the ground. Techna had caught them in a net and did a test on them to find out what made them attack, while the Wizards on the other hand had retreated back to the Ancestress's.

"It appears that a spell was put on them to turn against us, if we got hit with anything from them we would be under the same spell." Techna said. "Is there anything that you can do to reverse it, think real hard Techna? We have to help our girls." Sky said looking down at Bloom and Flora. "The only thing I can think of that can end the curse of evil is true love and all of your energy in converged, but unless we can get them to focus for a second it won't work." Techna said looking doubtfully. When the two girls woke up, the notice that they were in a cage in Bloom's room. "What's going on? I demand to know now." Bloom yelled. Oritel had heard her yelling and went in to see what was going on. "Is something the matter Bloom?" Oritel asked. "Dad, what's going on? Why are we in a cage?" Bloom asked. "You don't remember? When you and Flora transformed so that you could help Brandon, you both became evil. Once you started attacking Sparks the Wizards showed up to help you destroy us. Something shot you out of the sky, but Techna caught you and we have a plan to help you two." Oritel said smiling. "What's that smile for and what's the plan?" Flora asked curious now. "We need you to use all your energy and every last ounce of your magic, along with the others and the guys to break the spell. True love and convergence at once, it will be strong and intense but Techna thinks that it will work. It will take everything out of you so you might pass out afterwards, along with everyone else. Once you wake up I will come in the room and ask you to transform and if you turn evil, well then you can't do much because you're in a cage." Oritel said making a gesture toward the door signaling the gang in the room. "Ok guys, we know what we have to do. Sky and Helia need to be closest to the cage to touch with Bloom and Flora. If this works, well then good but if it doesn't then there is a chance that they could stay evil. On the count of three link hands and focus on positive energy guys and Winx focus on restoring Bloom and Flora to good. Remember to use every ounce of energy, 1, 2, and 3." As the group linked hands and began to converge, they notice that the two girls in the cage were surrounded by light. After a good five minutes the link was broken when Flora and Bloom passed out, in their head they heard talking from the group. When they woke up they were still in a cage but a bigger one, Sky and Oritel were sitting in a corner talking waiting for the girls to talk or move.

When the girls tried to stand they fell down because they were too weak. "Oritel, did it work? I'm too weak to transform right now, so how do we know?" Flora asked still trying to stand. "I guess we will just have to wait, Sky go and get Helia so that he can see Flora. Flora, can you heal this plant?" Oritel asked curious as to why they can't move. As Flora raised her hand to try and heal the plant, she noticed that her strength was coming back. "My strength, Bloom is you ok? Try to sit up and use your power, it should give you all you strength back. Helia, I've missed you so much." Flora said with a lot of energy now. "Dad, I need to talk to you, in private if you don't mind." Bloom said "Over course Bloom, right this way." Oritel said leading them down a hall and into the throne room. "What's on your mind?" Oritel asked. "I'm sorry I attacked Sparks, and if I hurt anyone I want to know so that I can go apologize to them. I know I didn't have any choice in what I did but I want to know what happened. The full thing dad, don't try and down play it." Bloom said looking down again. "To be honest I don't know what happened, I heard something going on and when I showed up you and Flora got shot out of the sky. Listen to me when I say that I'm trying to make sense of everything, but the Army of Decay is pulling back and somehow your schools are being rebuilt from their very ashes. You have been through a lot and I know that this is going to be hard for you so I'm sending the palace guards with you. I'm sending you and the rest of your friends to the Resort Realm again; you need a break from everything. Spend time with Sky, get a message, go shopping with Stella, and just get away. You may not know this but since the dragon fire helped make the entire realm; you will still have your power. If an attack happens you must find your friends and teleport out, the guards can take care of themselves. You leave in an hour, have fun and relax." Oritel said walking away. As Bloom was walking down the hall she ran into Sky and told him what was just said in the other room. When the couple got back to the room, Marian told the group about what was going on, "there is not limit Stella to how much you spend. Musa, I know you love music so promise me that you will go to this store _Musical Wave, _I met your mom there. Flora, you can get any flower you want there is also no limit. For the guys, I'm expecting you to take the girls to where ever they want to go, spend time with the one you love and with the group. Layla, I hear the waves there are big that no one can take them, so have fun. Techna, I'm sure that you will find something over there, I'm sorry I couldn't suggest a place for you to go but have fun. Enjoy yourselves and remember to relax and get some alone time with the one you love." When the bus showed up to take them away, Bloom looked at Sky and back at Oritel.

"Ok, guys the one thing I want to do together is go snowboarding like last time, which was fun." Brandon said looking around the bus. Sky was looking around too, only to see Bloom terrified. "What's wrong Bloom? This will be fun and it's exactly what you need." Sky said taking Bloom in his arms. "I feel a shadow following me, kind of like Baltor's dragon fire." She said snuggling into his chest with tears in her eyes. As they entered the Resort Realm, Flora called Bloom and Brandon over. "Brandon, I still want to help you propose to Stella. Bloom we cannot do this without you, please." Flora said looking Bloom in the eyes. "I still want to help but I have an idea on how to make the whole day special for her. Brandon takes Stella shopping and gets her a nice dress that she likes but doesn't get. After you get the dress, take her to a spa and get massaged and pampered with her. After that send a message to Flora and by then we should have everything set up." Bloom said looking at Brandon who was looking at Stella. "It sounds like a plan, but what if she gets everything she wants. What am I supposed to do then?" Brandon asked Bloom. "If there is nothing that you could get her call for flowers or chocolate, why not get her both. You will think of something, I'm sure." Flora said leaning against Helia. As Bloom and Brandon walked back to their seat, Bloom noticed that they were being followed and told Sky. Sky had told the rest of the hero's and told them not to tell the girls. When they arrived to their destination, they all went immediately to go snowboarding. Once they were all done they split up to have some alone time with each other. Brandon of course took Stella shopping and to the spa. Flora took Helia to forest to go on a nature trail. Timmy took Techna out to dinner and proposed, Techna of course said yes. Nabu took Layla surfing and to explore the underwater caves. Musa just took Riven to the park to relax and talk. Bloom and Sky went to the hotel room and talked about what has happened. "Sky, if we are going to beat them once and for all I need you tell me what you know on how they came back." Bloom said. "I don't see how this is going to help, but if you insist. The evil Ancestress came back through Cloud Tower, since there essence still lingers there. The Trix also came back because they are a part of the Ancestress so when they came back so did the Trix. My dad said that they had a little meeting and decided that they would bring back everyone to make it easier on them. So the Trix brought back Darkar and since Baltor was imprisoned with the Ancestress they still had to bring him back. We still don't know how the black circle made it all the way to Omega, but that's what set the Wizards free." Sky explained.

Just as Bloom was about to speak her phone went off and knew that it was time to leave. "Sky I must leave but I will be back soon, go down to the sword store. I heard they have new stuff in." Bloom said walking through the door to leave. When Flora showed up at the park by the lake, she had to put the ring in the flower and set it down on the picnic blanket. Bloom lit the candles and texted Brandon on where to take Stella. Brandon knew how much this meant to Stella so he called in her dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Stella asked running to give him a hug. "This young gentleman has called me here for a very special reason, you." He said. "Sir, I know I'm not a prince but I love your daughter very much and would like to seek her hand in marriage." Brandon said looking to her father. You could hear Stella in the background crying with tears of joy. "For years I have watched you take care of my little girl, and I know that she has been waiting for this moment. I would be honored for you to take her hand in marriage." He said placing Brandon's hand in Stella's. Just then Brandon gave a wave of his hand and the flower that had the ring in it was floating on the dragon fire to his hand. "Stella this flower doesn't even come close to how sweet you are but let this flower be the first of many to come to you. Open this flower now, and let's start our journey together." Brandon said handing her the flower. As Stella opened the flower, she saw the ring in the middle and jumped in Brandon's arms. "Thank you, you don't know how much this all meant to me. I know you didn't do this all by yourself so thank you to Bloom and Flora as well." Stella said kissing Brandon afterwards.

As Flora and Bloom came out from behind the bushes, Bloom fell to the ground. "Guards, Guards come quickly." Flora and Stella yelled. Brandon rushed over to Bloom's side and noticed that she wasn't hurt physically. When the guards showed up they asked what happened and they didn't know what to say. "Brandon, call everyone and have them meet us at the hotel in Bloom's room." Stella said tossing the phone to him. As they picked Bloom up to carry her back, they noticed that she was ice cold. When they got back to the hotel they put two thick blankets on her and laid her in bed. "What happened to her?" Sky asked in rage. "We don't know. We came out from behind the bushes to congratulate Stella and she just collapsed." Flora explained.

Chapter 6

Interruption

As they gathered around the bed to watch Bloom, one of the guards called Oritel and told him what happened. When Oritel showed up a few hours later nothing had changed, they were all still gathered around the bed. Everyone had tears in their eyes because they thought that she was dead, Sky had crawled into bed with her and told everyone to get out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Oritel asked the same question, "What happened?" As Sky filled him in they noticed that Bloom's body had bruises on it that just appeared. Sky then realized what was happening except he didn't know for sure. "I think I know what happened but I'm not sure. You see when it was only Baltor, Bloom learned a spell so that her dragon fire would leave her and go to Baltor's inner sanctum. Only that time Baltor was affected and Bloom passed out like right now. But I'm not sure if this is the same case because she is being affected." Sky explained. "Maybe the witches are doing it so that it affects Bloom and not them. If that's the case then there is nothing that we can do except wait." Oritel said looking down at his daughter.

Insides Blooms head, she was fighting everyone. Baltor was using the water stars and the Trix was just having fun. The Wizards were talking about how to get her power and the Ancestress were talking about imprisoning her with them. Darkar sat back in the corner thinking about how to get to Relix without the codex and Bloom. As Bloom continued to get tossed around, her nose started bleeding. When Oritel saw what was happening to his daughter he knew that she didn't have much longer. "What happened?" Sky asked rushing to the aid of the rest of the Winx. "We don't know what happened. We were talking and then they all passed out. They are all freezing just like Bloom was." Riven said. "Put them on these beds, I have made them special so we can see what is happening to them. Sky, move Bloom over to one of the beds." Oritel instructed. As the boy's put the girls on the beds an image appeared above them. As they all sat by the ones they love, they watched what was going on. Bloom was very weak and couldn't hang in much longer. The rest of the Winx was in a cage watching Bloom die. "Let her go, she can't take anymore. Let me take her place." Flora said. "No one is switching spots; we brought you here to say your goodbyes. Let this be a warning to you, you don't want to be on our list." The Ancestress said laughing. "How does one get on your list? I know, since you hate light, flowers, music, technology, and water we will use our convergence power and attack you." Stella said. "Ya, we don't abandon each other." Musa said. "Fine, you are all on our list. But just so you know fairies, we will pick you off one by one. So say your goodbyes to Bloom." The Ancestress instructed. Back in the hotel room, the guys were watching the girls as they all said their goodbyes. Just then Sky stormed out of the room, Oritel followed him out of the hotel and to the park across the street. "She was pregnant; we were waiting to tell you until we got back. I won't let her die, we have to help her. And not just her, we have to help all of them. Will you help me?" Sky said with tears streaming down his face. "I'll do everything in my power to bring them back." Oritel said. When they got back to the hotel, the boys were in the corner talking and not even paying attention to what was going on. "We are going to help the girls; we have come up with a way to be invisible for about ten minutes." Timmy said. "We called everyone to come over right away. And when I mean everyone, I really mean it. All the teachers, fairies, heroes, and the pixies. They said that when they link together they can heal Bloom to get her strength back, but they can't heal her wounds." Helia said. Just then a cry of agony crossed the room, the group of boys quickly looked to see what was happening. Bloom had given up, as the rest of the Winx fell to their knees crying. Oritel and Sky fell to the floor because they knew that it was all over, Bloom was gone. Brandon rushed over to Bloom's bed to check her pulse, she didn't have one. You could feel the mood in the atmosphere change to grieving. Riven continued to watch to see which of the Winx would be next, it was Stella.

As Oritel walked over to Bloom's bed to take her home, he notice that Brandon was trying to talk to Sky. Right as Oritel was walking out the door with the body of Bloom; there was a ray of sunshine coming out of the bubble above Stella. When Marian saw Bloom's body, she fell to the ground in tears. Oritel walked to the pool where Daphine was and put Bloom with her. Daphine asked "What happened?" As Oritel sat there and explained what happened Marian went to Earth to tell Mike and Vanessa what happened. Sky was outraged and filled with anger when this all happened and stormed out of the hotel. When Bloom was in the water she heard a voice in her head, "It is not your time to die young one, and you still have much to learn. I could not save your baby but I can save you. This energy I am giving you is the power of the universe. This power comes from me, The Great Dragon. I made the universe and you are the hare to the throne. Behold the power from your planet, go and fulfill your destiny." The dragon said. When Oritel was sitting by the water he noticed that Bloom was glowing and on fire. As Blooms body arose from the water and was suddenly full of life, she told her dad what she heard, and went to go help her friends. Oritel had called Sky and went to Earth to re-explain things to Mike and Vanessa. Back at the hotel in the Resort Realm, Brandon was glued to Stella's bubble. Stella was about to give up when a fire wall stopped the attack from hitting her, just then everyone looked to see who it was. "Bloom! We thought you were dead, we saw the attack and you fall. What happened to you?" Stella asked "When my father laid me down with Daphine, the Great Dragon came to me and gave me the power from my planet. I'm back and stronger than ever, so let my friends go witches." Bloom warned. "Wizards tighten your grip on them and crush them till they snap. Baltor and Darkar you finish Stella and we will take care of Bloom." The Ancestress's commanded. As the hero's watched the girls face all of them at once, Sky came bursting through the door and went to go see Bloom. Mike and Vanessa had thanked Oritel for the update on things and asked him if he could continue to bring updates. Bloom knew that she would need her dad's sword to help finish this so she called upon her dad, and he appeared before them with his sword.

"Dad, use your sword and distract them while I go help the Winx. If we can get together and focus on one enemy at a time we may have a chance." Bloom said. As Oritel jumped in front of Bloom, she went back and helped Stella. As Stella got up she flew over to the girls and got them out of the cage. They quickly flew to each other and joined hands, "Dad, now move to the side and fire" Bloom said. They all fired at Darkar first because he was the weakest, as they shot at Darkar he knew that it was over and just stood there. Darkar had disappeared and the Ancestress vanished, the Winx and Oritel came out from the minds of the fairies and were back in the hotel. "I'm so proud of you Bloom, you did a nice job on helping your friends and came up with a way to destroy them." Sky said. The Winx were too tired to stand and started to fall to the ground, luckily the boys caught them and carried them to their rooms to rest. Oritel had left back to Sparks and left the Winx to the rest of their vacation.

Chapter 7

Peace and Quiet

When the girls woke up from a good night's sleep the found the boys were not around to tell them good morning, instead they went down to buy breakfast for them to eat in bed. While the boys were downstairs, the girls got together and started talking about weddings. When the boys came back upstairs there was a note that read

_Boys, come out to the forest. Follow the trail of Blue flags that we have placed of you. We have to talk and hurry, it's urgent. _

_Love Winx_

Brandon threw the food in a picnic basket and told the rest of the guys "let's go." As they followed the flags deep into the forest they realized that the flags went up a tree. The boys stood there thinking about what to do, till the Winx came down from the tree and went to their loved one. "What is this all about?" Sky asked Bloom. "Ya, why did you drag us out here just to talk?" Riven complained. A vine grew and went across the boy's mouths, "thanks Flora." Techna said. "Listen, we have gathered you here to talk about weddings." Stella said. "We want to get married together, the twelve of us." Musa said. "The wedding will be free; we each will have a job using a part of us to make this possible." Techna said. As the girls were finishing up the conversation, the vines dropped from the boy's faces. "If that's what you want, and if that will make you happy Bloom then I don't have a problem with it. Making you happy is my top priority." Sky said taking Bloom into his arms. "I agree with Sky, if that's what you want then count me in" the rest of the guys said. As they sat down and had lunch in the forest Roxy appeared and said "Oritel wants me to stay with you in case they come after me." After a long discussion about Roxy, Layla and Nabu went surfing after lunch and found more underwater caves. Roxy and Flora went deeper into the forest and went looking for rare flowers, while the rest of the group stayed at camp to play a game.

While Flora was searching away from Roxy, Anagan came up behind her and took her to a swamp and tied her up. Roxy called out for Flora but couldn't find her so she rushed back to camp. There they called for the rest to come back and Helia had these sad and depressed eyes. "Bloom, can I talk to you?" Helia said as he motioned with his head to go to the beach. As they walked down the path, Sky stayed up top watching, "What's on your mind, Helia?" Bloom asked curious as to why he couldn't say with everyone around. "I can't feel flora anymore, do you think she's gone? And tell me again how you got the power of your world, because it might save her." Helia said with tears streaming down his face looking at the flower he was going to give Flora. "Helia, we don't know if she is gone and the Great Dragon gave me this power. We'll find her and then we'll have the weddings quick so that we are together forever, never give up Helia. This reminds me of a time when Techna was lost in the Omega dimension and everyone gave up except for Timmy, we found her because of his never ending faith." Bloom said. Just as they finished up their conversation, Ogron appeared and gave Bloom a letter labeled from Baltor and gave Helia a letter from Anagan. "Open yours first Helia, then Bloom open yours." Ogron said then disappeared. Sky saw what happened and went rushing down to the beach, "here goes nothing" Helia said and ripped open the letter that read

_Helia, take the search party deep into the woods. Have Roxy show you were they_

_We're at, and then go northeast until you get to the swamp. Then look below yourself_

_And there you will find her, follow the smell of roses to lead the way._

"Bloom, what does yours say?" Sky asked. "Let's find out" as she ripped her letter open and read

_Bloom, you might remember this but I have some ancient crow's dust for you, _

_Remember that you have no power so good luck trying to help find your friend._

As Roxy led the way, Musa was playing her music but this time it was a happy tune. When they got to the swamp they followed the roses and found Flora. "Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Answer me." Helia screamed. As flora lifted her head she said "can someone untie me. Anagan just wanted to talk. He said that I have two weeks before everyone attacks us. When I asked him why he told me this he said because he wants me but not through force." As the Winx and their new soon to be husbands headed back to town the noticed that it was going to rain.

When they got back to the hotel Techna ordered a pizza and the all got cozy by the fireplace. As the flames crackled and popped in the dark room, the girls had dozed off and the boys were watching them sleep. Just as they were about to carry them off to the bed the doorbell rang and it was the pizza Techna had ordered. The smell of the triple cheese meat lover's pizza filled the room; the girls woke up and were going to grab a slice. The boys asked how there little nap was and they couldn't answer because they were eating. Once they were done they had went back to the fire to get warmed up because they were cold. "Bloom, your dad knows that you were pregnant. I told him and he said that it was great. I just thought that you should know that he knows now, the truth." Sky said taking Bloom in his lap. As Musa sat there, she thought that some soft music would be nice.

When Riven woke up he noticed that the sun was shining and that the fire had gone out overnight. As he looked around the room, he saw that everyone fell asleep on the floor and was with the one they loved. Roxy was using Artu's side as a pillow and was curled up in a ball on the sofa. As Riven carefully got up without waking Musa up, he went to the phone and ordered room service and got some breakfast for everyone. When the room service got there, Stella and Brandon woke up and were heading out the door. Bloom woke up when she rolled over and fell off Sky. Everyone else woke up when the alarm clock went off. "Bloom why don't we go to Gardenia and go to an amusement park. It will be a lot of fun and besides we need to take a break. We can go down to the Fruity Music Bar and get drinks, chill out, and you can see Mike and Vanessa." Roxy said looking to Sky for support. The second Bloom started shaking her head no Sky jumped in and said "Roxy that sounds like a great idea. I will call Stella and Brandon home so we can go have some fun in the world you grew up in." "Sky I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean look at what has happened. I would love to go see everyone and have some fun but that's not important, we have to keep our guard up not let it down." Bloom said looking down at the floor.

Roxy knew that she wasn't going to win especially against Bloom; she walked over to Artu and left out the window. "I think we should go, we all need a break and we would keep our guard up. Bloom I know you, what's wrong? You love going to Gardenia. We still have about two weeks to enjoy ourselves, and you're just going to pass it up" Musa said. "Musa's right Bloom, even if we lose our guard we still have our guys, they swore that they would never let go of us ever again. Don't forget that you're not alone, and you never will be" Flora said leaning to kiss Helia. "Your right, let's go find Roxy and head to Gardenia" Bloom said pulling Sky off the floor. When the group found Roxy she was sitting on the beach watching the waves come in and go back out. "Let's go Roxy, everyone here heard your plan about the amusement park and are determined to have some fun" Bloom said walking towards her. "What do you mean? It was just an idea; we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." Roxy said. "But we all decided to go, it wasn't just me" Bloom said going to hug Roxy. As they all transformed and transported to Gardenia, they flew to the nearest amusement park they could find.

Chapter 8

Wedding

While the where having fun going on rollercoasters and small rides, they decided to go wedding shopping. Stella didn't find any dress that she liked so she made hers. Stella's dress looked like a princess and had a long train and was a cream color. The dress had some beading and lace. The rest of the girls found a dress they fell in love with at the sight. Flora's dress had a flower lace and long with no train. Bloom's dress had a sweetheart neckline and she picked Vanessa's dress. Layla and Techna dress looked the same and was also cream and had a short train and no beading. Musa's dress looked more like a party dress; it had a lot of bling and had no train. All the dresses were cream and looked real nice on the girls.

They all went down to the Fruity Music Bar and called all their friends and parents to tell them that the wedding is on June 21. As the group had preparations to make because they only had three days left before the wedding. After calling and getting acceptance letters from everyone who was coming to the party, the boys wanted to throw a bachelor party and the girls went out to have a bachelorette party. Later that night Oritel showed up at Mikes and Vanessa's house, Bloom walked through the door and saw her dad sitting there talking to her adoptive parents. When Oritel saw Bloom walked in he said his goodbyes and left the realm. The girls were tired and went to bed; meanwhile the boys went out and got drunk but not so bad that they couldn't walk. They boy got back to the house at two in the morning and got in bed with their fiancé. Mike and Vanessa woke everyone up at ten in the morning and gave them breakfast in bed.

After the group of them finished their breakfast they went back to Magix and booked a garden down by the river and were gathering decorating supplies. As the group worked, Bloom went off to stick her feet in the water. Sky watched her as she was watching the flow of the water. As the entire group stopped to take a break, Bloom got out of the water and went over to sit by Sky. As the group discussed where they were going for the honeymoon, Flora started twitching and Helia was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong Flora? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" Helia said panicking because she wouldn't respond. Inside Flora's mind Anagan was giving her a message "Flora I need to see you, come to the mountain pass a couple miles up the river. I have news and I think you need to hear it. Bring anyone you want if it makes you feel better." And just then flora stopped twitching, and got up. "I'll be back, I have to go get a rare flower" Flora said walking away from the group. "What's her problem?" Stella said looking at Helia. Helia was curious as to what she was up to and followed her in case she got into trouble. When she arrived Anagan was waiting for her just like he said, Helia wanted to jump in but stayed hidden. "What's wrong Anagan? Why did you call me here?" Flora asked. "The Ancestresses are planning an attack in five days. Heed this warning, if you were smart you would tell the rest of the group." Anagan said walking towards Flora. Helia was wondering what was being said and why he wasn't attacking. "Why are you telling me this? And where are the rest of the Wizards?" Flora asked nervously now. "I told Ogron that I was going to get a rare flower for the Trix to lower you into a trap later in the week. I told you, I love you and I want to treat you the right way instead of forcing you. You have to believe me, I have been watching over you to make sure that you were safe" Anagan said face to face with Flora now.

Helia became jealous and was about to go down there but he trust Flora to much to do so. "Thank you for the warning and I wish I could believe you. But if I'm going to trust you I need you to tell me why you attacked me, that hurt." Flora said taking a couple steps back. "I was under the control of Ogron, but now I see that he is just using all of us to do his work and I'm through." After that was said he disappeared and Flora started to head back with a flower she conjured up. Helia made it back just a few seconds before Flora did. "Is that the flower you went after?" Helia asked. "Yes, it's a nice flower. A friend found it for me." She said planting the flower by the river.

As they were finishing up the decorating, Anagan showed up in a second and grabbed Flora, he was gone in that same second. "What's going on?" Flora screamed. "Ogron had Dumon follow me and he knew that we were meeting. They are planning to attack you tonight and they will try to get rid of me as well. To them I'm a trader and must be taught a lesson. Have your boyfriend or whatever stay up tonight and keep watch." Anagan said turning his back to her facing a tree. "Now can you please take me back? If I survive tonight I will look for you in the forest about three miles from the river going east. Thank you for the warning and good luck to you." She said. Anagan took her back and left in an instance. "Flora, what happened?" Helia asked. "Can you stay up and guard me tonight? I don't feel safe and I have this feeling that I'm going to be attacked." Flora said snuggling into Helia's chest. "If it will make you feel safe, sure." Helia said going to give Flora a kiss.

Later that night Flora kissed Helia good night and then went to bed, while Helia was watching her sleep he noticed that someone was outside. When he went to go see who was out there, he found out that it was Brandon. Luckily Helia saw who it was before he attacked, just then Flora was attacked. The second she started to scream everyone woke up and went to attack the Wizards. Flora was looking around and found that Anagan was missing. As she stayed low, she rushed to Helia's side. Once they were together they held each other's hands. The Wizards new they were outnumbered and that this was an ambush, they knew who to blame. When the Wizards retreated she knew who they were going after. She flew after them but got lost in the woods, Bloom found her. "What were you doing chasing after them?" Bloom asked when they got back to the hotel. "They were going after Anagan, I had to stop them" Flora explained. "What does this mean? Do you love him? What is the purpose of this?" Helia asked now frustrated. "He helped me, I owe him. And no, I don't even trust him. How could you possibly think that about me?" Flora asked. "If that's your story, then I believe you. Look Flora, I just want an explanation as to what has been going on. I promise, after we get married we will go look for him, if it makes you happy." Helia said while embracing Flora. Flora was beginning to cry in Helia's chest. They finally all went to bed and Helia let his guard down.

That next morning they were all woke up when Oritel and Marian came barging into the room with maids. Marian and the maids got the girls ready and Oritel took the boys. It finally came time and the garden looked absolutely beautiful. The garden was full of blue, pink, yellow, purple, and red flowers on both sides of the chairs. As the girls found their soon to be husband, they lined up in order with Musa and Riven, Techna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu, Stella and Brandon, Flora and Helia, and Bloom and Sky. As they were walking down the aisle, you could see that they were all nervous. When they finally got up to the alter, they recited the vowels that were given to them. After they kissed and walked back down the aisle, Musa was crying because she never thought that this would come. Oritel had welcomed Sky into the family and then everyone parted and packed for the honeymoon. They all met up and went to Earth to get away from everything magical. While on earth they went to a rainforest and went hiking up a mountain. Later that night, they started a campfire and got around and told stories. In the middle of telling stories Flora got this feeling and told Helia that she was going to check it out. Naturally Helia went with her and they found Anagan wounded by the waterfall. Helia rushed over to see if he was ok and told Flora that he was in really bad shape. Flora rushed over to his side and started to cry, she thanked him for everything he has done. "Can you help me bring him back to camp? Please, he's dying" Flora said with tears still running down her face.

As Helia picked him up, Anagan was dripping blood everywhere. When the rest of the group saw that they were bring a Wizard into camp they all just stood there, but Bloom stepped up and went to go check it out. Bloom saw how much blood he lost and she saw Flora crying over him. She went over to see if she could help but the second she got over there Anagan died. Flora screamed and took off; Helia took off after her and found her sitting in a tree overlooking the forest. Back at camp Bloom was summoning Ogron to pass off the dead of their group. As soon as Ogron appeared, Anagan was alive again. "Thank you for your cooperation Winx" Ogron said then was gone with Anagan. When Flora and Helia got back to camp they went to bed and didn't say a word the rest of that night. Bloom and Sky wanted to try again for a baby, and the rest of the group just had fun and stayed up all night. Two days have gone by of just relaxing and the Winx thought that they should do a test of skills to stay warmed up in case of an attack. The boys had been planning a surprise wedding gift and was finally ready to been shown to the girls. They had interrupted the skills test and took them to Red Fountain, "Why are we here?" Stella asked Brandon. "Just wait, it's a surprise for all of you." He said looking at the Winx. Oritel and Marian showed up and were relieved to see that they still didn't know anything yet.

"What is this all about dad?" said Bloom. As Techna was about to speak, Stella asked "are you in on this gift to? And where is this gift? I can't see it." As Oritel ignored them he went over to the heroes and gave them a scroll. After the scroll was passed off they vanished and they never said a single word.

Chapter 9

A New Beginning

The boys helped the girls on the ship and were on their way. "Where are we going Sky? This isn't like you keeping things from me." Bloom said getting frustrated. "Ya guys, where are we going?" the rest of the girls said at once. "It is a gift to all of you from everyone, literally." Riven said trying not to make eye contact.

At they traveled through space, off in the far distance you could see something emerging. When they got closer it looked like a planet, it was huge and looked amazing. The outside of the plant had the colors of a light sky blue and a light violet. When the ship landed the boys all said "Welcome to your new home." The girls nearly fainted just at the sight of their new home. As they looked around, they noticed something peeking over the hill, so they went to go see what it was. When they all got to the top of the hill, they saw their new palace; it was the biggest thing anyone of them had ever seen. As they walked up to the palace, everyone saw Oritel and Marian standing in front of the doors.

Sky walked over to them and asked "is everything ready inside? I want this to be perfect."

"Everything is as it should be. Here's the key and there is a list of every single person in Magix and everyone from every realm names on it. Have fun, we will check on you later with a homecoming present." Oritel said passing everything over to Sky.

As the rest of the group walked up to Sky to see what was going on, once again Oritel and Marian was gone. "I can't believe how beautiful it is here. And to think this is our home now." Flora said looking around.

The grass of this planet was is so healthy and bright green. The little ponds scattered across the planet was crystal blue. And the sky was so clear, not a single cloud in sight. "The sun here will always shine, or at least until Stella dies." Brandon said walking over to Stella. "The water here will never go out, until Layla dies." Nabu said. "The flowers here are endless; they will keep growing until you die Flora." Helia said. "Everything here will respond to anyone of our voices as long as Techna is alive" Timmy said. "You will never get cold and it will never snow here, until you die Bloom." Sky said embracing Bloom in his arms. "And Musa, music is all around you, just listen on the wind. This place will always have music until you die" Riven said looking at Musa. "What about me?" Roxy said. "Oh ya…we almost forgot, but Roxy as long as your alive this is also your home. Every animal you could possibly think of, even extinct animals are here and will always be safe." Brandon said. "Ladies, would you care to look inside your new home?" Sky asked while opening the doors.

When the girls went inside the palace, they noticed that there were seven halls. Each hall was different and was marked by the power of each Winx. If you were to look up you would see this huge dome and stairs near the top of the dome. Down one hall, the color was blue and had flames on the floor by the wall. You could obviously tell that this hall was Blooms. In one room was the master bedroom and had a big closet and bathroom. In another room was different portals labeled to different places she had trained and went. In another room was the grand library and was filled with all sorts of books, even from Earth.

Down another hall, the wall was pink and green. Along the floor, flowers were being grown. You could tell that this was Flora's hall it had the same set up and led to the same master library. Another hall was red and had guitar stings on one side of the floor and a piano on the other side of the floor. There was a hall that was like walking in a digital world, this was Techna's hall. There was a hall that had a gate up, this is because there were dogs, cats, and all sorts of animals running loose, this was Roxy's hall. Layla's halls had waterfall going down her walls and into a little stream on the floor. There was one hall that had clothes on wall and shoes on the floor; one could only guess that that was Stella's hallway. Down at the other end of the palace was the kitchen and a swimming pool. "What's at the top of the dome?" Techna asked.

"Go into the library and follow the stairs. We will see you up at the top" Riven said. As they followed the stairs they got to these big doors and the boys were waiting for them. "Ladies this is your treasure." Sky said while Nabu opened the doors. The room was like all of the master bedrooms put together. There was gold, silver, and everything you could think of. Riches piled high and touched the ceiling, the floor itself was glass.

After looking around inside the palace, they all went outside and looked around. Just down the stone path from the palace, there was a building. There was a note that read

_Girls and Heroes, this is a reality chamber. If you intend to use it, push the big green button and an exact replica of me will appear. I will set the chamber for you, fix it, and help you learn how to use it so you don't need me. From your teacher, Platium._

The girls were amazed that they had all this, but they didn't know why they are getting all of this. Till the boys showed the Winx all the papers full of all the names of everyone contributed. Along with that everyone wrote down the reason why they contributed, everyone was because they save the world countless times and deserve a place of their own. As the girls were tearing up, Bloom had noticed that she felt weird. Just as she was going to hug Sky, something happened and she felt like getting sick. As she turned from Sky and rushed to the palace to get sick, everyone but Sky just stood there and wondered what was going on. Sky was soon behind Bloom and helping her up from the toilet. Sky carried her to the bed and as she fell asleep in his arms. As the rest of the Winx and Heroes got sick of waiting to see what was going on, they decided to just go ask Sky. When they asked Sky what was wrong, he had nothing to say because he didn't even know what was wrong.

About two hours later, Bloom woke up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sky was already down there and he had a tray of food in his hands. "What's that for?" Bloom managed to ask. "I was going to bring it to you. I didn't think that you would be awake yet. You might want to tell the girls, they are pretty worried about you." Sky said. "Thanks for everything Sky." She said and then took a bite of a grilled cheese and drank a glass of orange juice. Right after she ate something she was going to find the girls when she felt sick again. Sky was behind her to make sure that she would be ok because she was weak and dizzy. This time she knew she wouldn't make it to the bathroom so she went to the kitchen sink with her hand clamped over her mouth. When she reached the sink she was violently sick and she had fainted. Sky had caught her and cleaned her up; after that was done he took her to bed with a damp washrag on her forehead. He immediately called Oritel and told him to bring Marian. When they arrived they knew nothing but Bloom was really sick.

"What happened to her?" Oritel asked as he watched his daughter lay so still.

"I don't know, wait. I think I know but I'm not for sure." Sky said as he counted back the days.

"Well, what is it? What happened to my Bloom?" Marian said with tears in her eyes.

"She might me pregnant. We tried again a couple days ago and she seemed fine until the day after we tried. She complained about her stomach hurting and I pressured her not to come here till it passed and she was feeling better but she refused. I don't know what to do, Marian will you look at her please? I have to know what's wrong with her."

As Marian looked at Bloom, Sky and Oritel waited outside the room, Brandon was walking by and saw them standing there and went over to see what was going on. "What's up Sky? Why are you out here, shouldn't you be with Bloom?" he asked. "Marian is checking her out; I think she might be pregnant. But we don't know for sure yet, so please don't say anything till it's for certain." Sky said looking at Oritel with apologetic eyes. "Oh, that's…um…that's unexpected, congratulations." He said and walked away because Stella was calling for him.

As the door started to open, Marian came out and confirmed that she was pregnant. Oritel had a big smile on his face and had tears streaming down his face. Sky was speechless at the time but you could tell he was happy because he had the biggest smile anyone would ever see. At that time Flora and Helia were walking by and wanted to know what was up with Bloom. "What's wrong with Bloom? Is she going to be ok?" Flora asked. "Go find everyone and tell them to all come here, please." Oritel said. "Sure thing." Flora said and then was gone. About two minutes later everyone gathered outside Bloom's room. "Sky what is going on?" Riven asked as to why they were called there. "I'm going to be a dad, Bloom's pregnant." Sky said. Everyone was stunned and didn't know what to say till Stella spoke up "Well it looks like I have an excuse to go shopping now. I'm so happy for you." As everyone congratulated them, Bloom woke up and went to go see what the commotion was about. "What's going on? Why are you all saying congrats?" Bloom asked. "You're going to be a mom, my sweet little one." Marian said. Bella did not know what to say at that time she just kind of stared off into space thinking.

Bloom snapped out of it when she felt the Dragon fire presence nearby. The look on her face was one of terror. Everyone saw that look and knew that something was about to happen, but they had no idea. At that same time Flora's body went totally limp, in her mind Anagan was there. Anagan had told Flora "Bloom is in grave danger, you are too. Heed this warning, now that she is pregnant, they will go after her with every ounce of magic they have. And they will go after you because you know their plan. Ogron is so much closer to having me under his control again, this will be my last time helping. I will miss your sweet voice and I hope that you can trust me."

After that was said Flora opened her eyes and realized that she was Helia's arms. Helia was carrying Flora to her room so she could rest. Needless to say that she didn't want to rest. "What happened to you Flora? You scared me." Helia said still holding her.

"Anagan told me his last message. I need to talk to everyone now. It is really urgent. Will take me to the library and tell everyone to meet me there, please?" Flora said with this look of sadness in her face.

"Sure but what is this all about?" Helia asked.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else." Flora said.

As Helia went to go get everyone he was worried about leaving her by herself. He was unsure of the look on her face and that scared him. "Flora needs to talk to us, right now. She is in the library and she said that it was urgent. She also said that Oritel and Marian have to be there." Helia said looking at Oritel. They all huddled into the library and waited for Flora to start talking.

"I think you all know why I gathered you here, but if you don't know why then be prepared for what I am about to tell you. Anagan as you know has been giving me information and he has always been right, but this time I trust him completely and you should to. Myself and Bloom will be targeted. Me because I now their plans and they don't want that, and Bloom because her baby is the one who is going to defeat the Ancestral Witches forever. You can obviously see shy they are targeting us, Bloom is a threat and she is pregnant. That makes her vulnerable and weak, we need everyone's help and we need bloom to live through this."

Chapter 10

Safe Keeping

After Flora was done talking Oritel, Sky, and Helia just sat there in disbelief. "Well, I'm not going to just sit here waiting for them to attack. I'm going to go practice so I'm ready." Bloom said. "No, why don't you take it easy for a while. We will all help you train but you also need to rest." Oritel said. "Ya Bloom, you keep forgetting that you are not alone and you never will be." Stella said. After all that was said, Bloom passed out on the couch; Sky of course carried her to the bed. Marian went to earth to tell Mike and Vanessa about Bloom being pregnant, Mike and Vanessa were proud and were so happy to hear the good news. Back on the new planet the girls were talking about what to name the new planet. "How about **Stoorys**? It involves a letter from all of our name and think of all the stories we have." Stella said. "I like it, it fits us." Musa said. "Now we will just wait for Bloom to wake up and tell her the name." Techna said.

Meanwhile, Oritel had gone to Alfea to talk with Mrs. Faragonda. Faragonda was going to hold a meeting with the other two schools. They were going to talk about how to protect Bloom and Flora, how much help they will need, and where is the central hospital going to be. Back on Stoorys, Flora was walking through the field of flowers and saw something fall from the sky. She pulled out her cell phone and called Helia, of course he answered on the first _ring_. As she was rapidly walking over to the mysterious thing she told him "get over hear as quickly as you can. I don't know what it is or even where it came from." Helia was already on the move because he saw it crash land in the field, "I'm on my way, just don't go near it till we know what it is." After Helia said that he hung up the phone and Flora transformed. As she took to the air to see it from the sky, she noticed it looked human. Once Helia got there, Flora flew to his side and told him what it looked like. Helia jumped in the crater and was very cautious. When he got to the thing his mouth dropped and told Flora "call the others, this doesn't look good." As Flora explained to the others, Helia noticed that it had a brand on it. When everyone got there, Helia backed away and then the thing disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Brandon asked.

"What did it look like Helia?" Techna asked

"I couldn't see it till I got close to it, when I did it looked exactly like me. When I backed away, it disappeared." Helia said.

"Cool, I want to try." Stella said jumping into the crater.

Sure enough, when Stella got close to the center, she saw herself lying there in the dirt. She took five big steps back and the thing disappeared. She took five big steps toward the thing and she was herself again. She wondered if it was alive so she went to the face and listened for a breath. Just then the monster showed Stella an image of pregnant Bloom being shot with the water stars and Flora being killed from the Trix and Darkar. Once Stella saw this she jumped back and opened fire. The heroes went to jump in the crater but were stopped by something, so the Winx opened fire at where the boys were stopped. All the shots that the Winx club shot at the spot were fired back at them knocking them out of the air. Stella was the only one inside the barrier, she had no idea why, but she was about to find out.

As the monster got to his feet, he noticed that Stella was not the one he was supposed to fight. The monster looked around and found Flora on the ground by the barrier. Suddenly Stella switched spots with Flora, now Flora was about to battle with the monster. This made Helia upset and he asked Stella what she saw. Stella told everyone what the monster had shown here and said "this doesn't look well for Flora, I'm so sorry Helia." The monster looked at Flora and analyzed her to make sure that she was the correct target. After a short second later, the monster changed forms into looking like Flora in the face. Flora put up a shield around her and was preparing for battle. Meanwhile, Helia continued to try to break the barrier but wasn't even denting it; everyone else was watching Flora and telling her where to aim.

Back at the palace, Bloom had woken up and Oritel was back. Marian was by her side and was waiting for Bloom to say how she was feeling. Sky fell asleep next to her and was woken up when Bloom got out of bed. Bloom went to the restroom and then to get lunch, Marian followed her and Sky got dressed.

"How are you felling?" Marian asked.

"Hungry, but I feel something really weird in me…I can't explain it. Where is everyone, mom?" Bloom asked.

"I haven't seen them for a while, but if it will make you feel better I will have Oritel go find out. Sky will be down shortly, he is getting dressed. He has not left your side for a single second, not even to eat. He has food brought to him and then he passed out beside you." Marian explained.

"Thanks mom, and please send dad to see what's happening, I want to know." She said.

Oritel went outside and looked for the group, but he didn't find them. He used a spell to locate and see an image of what they're doing; he saw Flora and everyone else. Oritel knew that he could not tell Bloom because then she would try to help and have a good chance of getting the baby killed. And if he didn't tell her then she would be mad at him for lying. Oritel decided that it was best not to tell Bloom, but to tell Sky and Marian. Marian and Sky agreed with Oritel in telling Bloom would be a bad thing, so to keep Bloom inside, Marian pushed her back to bed as Sky was telling her a story.

Back at the crater, Helia was exhausted and took a break from trying to reach Flora. The monster was attacking Flora giving her no time to attack, heal, or even realize what was happening. Flora was growing weak and she started to lose her power, the monster absorbed her magic and the barrier was sucking the very life from her. Helia could only watch as Flora began to die, everyone else couldn't even bear to watch. Her skin was becoming duller and she could barely stand. The monster kept on attacking shot after shot, never missing the target and always full of energy. Flora collapsed and Helia screamed, the monster knew it would only take one more shot to finish her off, so he did three shots. Helia continued to scream and cry now still unable to get to Flora, who now laid dead it the dirt. Helia fell to his knees and was shaking his head, all the Winx and heroes just sat there crying and saying there goodbyes. The emotions in the atmosphere were so intense; you could feel the love and the sadness coming from Helia. Somehow Helia found the strength to come to his feet and said "Flora, I love and I need you, please come back. There was so much we never got to do, baby I love you. Come back to me." If you were to look around, all the flowers were gone and dead. There was no beauty left to the planet and no hope for anyone. If they can't protect one, how many can they protect?

In Bloom's dream, she saw past events from when she first started Alfea clear up to the present day. Bloom woke up and screamed in terror. Oritel and Sky came rushing in the room, and Oritel asked "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sky just waited for Bloom to catch her breath, as Oritel continued to freak out.

"It was so real, it was so horrible." Bloom said after could breathe.

"What was?" Sky asked.

"A nightmare, it was like I was reliving my life. I could feel my powers getting sucked out of me from the nightmare ghoul. I felt the witches take my power and I felt the pain of fighting in Obsidian. It was so real; I thought it was actually happening." Bloom said snuggling into Sky arms. Everyone let he conversation drop, Marian went back to Sparks to speak with Daphine. Bloom and Sky went to go train in the reality chamber; Platium was there and set the chamber on a medium level. About two hours into training, Sky was taking a break and urged Bloom to take one as well, but she kept on going till she froze in fear. In Bloom's mind she was thinking of the time her and Ice was fighting over the right to the dragon fire. Icy had put Bloom in a huge ice coffin; the size of it took up the entire lake. Moments later, Bloom's dragon fire wrapped around the coffin and saved Bloom. Back in the chamber, Sky not knowing what was wrong, could only stand there by her side. Once the memory was over with Bloom was exhausted, she went to go sit on a rock when she felt the urge to go eat. Sky helped Bloom make a snack and then went off to take a shower. Oritel and Marian were whispering about what was happening to Flora and the others on the other side so Stoorys. Bloom was looking a baby names in a book gathering ideas.

Just then, Flora was consumed by the dirt that her body laid on. Inside Flora's mind she saw her planet and her little sister. "Take this gift; you have earned it through all the work as a guardian fairy and as a big sister. It is not your time to die yet; you still have many years and lifetimes before that. This gift you are receiving is the gift of your planet; you will never die until your planet dies. This will give you a power boost that you will never imagine. Use it for good use and it will stay. This dirt that you lay on, it is the same dirt from your home. The flowers and everything sweet in anyone's heart now belongs to you at the snap of your fingers. Enjoy this gift and remember only for the better good." The planet said. After all that, Flora emerged from the dirt and somehow managed to get behind the monster. Once she was behind the monster, it began to beg for its life. Flora was showing no mercy and vanquished the monster. The barrier dropped and Helia was once again reunited with Flora.

Bloom and Sky were still looking for baby names when the rest of the group found them. Sky saw Flora's condition before Bloom could look up. Sky had motioned for them to relocate and so that's what they did.

"I have to go check the supper I'm making for you; it should be half way there." Sky said as he was walking out the door.

Bloom just sat there with a smile on her face looking down at her belly. Sky met Flora and Helia in their room.

"What happened to Flora, Helia? Why does Flora look bad and you look like you didn't do anything?" Sky asked.

"There was nothing I could do to help her, I feel bad for her getting hurt. The monster came from the sky and put up a barrier, located Flora and killed her. Flora was consumed by the earth and then came back with the power of her planet. She killed the monster and we came back here to get cleaned up and to heal her injuries. That's the story, nothing else happened." Helia said.

"See to it that her wounds are healed, Bloom must not know what happened. She is stressed enough; make sure that the others do not to speak of the incident." Sky said and then left to see Bloom.

Chapter 11

The Rise of War

As Sky was heading back to the room, he crossed the kitchen then realized he had nothing that was even started for Bloom. He looked in the fridge and looked in the cabinets, but nothing was there. He took out his phone and called for pizza to be delivered because that was Bloom's favorite. Just then he heard a scream, it came from Bloom's room. Sky rushed to see what was wrong; by the time he got there it was too late. Bloom was on the floor gushing blood, the baby had been taken out of her. Naturally everyone else heard the scream and went to the room; Oritel and Marian were there to.

"What happened to her?" Oritel asked.

"That's not important right now. We need to get Bloom healed; she is losing a lot of blood." Sky said.

"I need all the guys to wait outside the room that includes you Sky. Winx stay here and link our magic together. It's a long shot but you are all already linked, in body and in spirit. Flora, I need you to concentrate hard since you now have unlimited power. Oritel, you must stay, we need your sword and your magic." Marian said.

Instantly the boys left the room and left the Winx and Oritel to heal the half dead Bloom. As Bloom laid there trying to concentrate, the Winx, Oritel, and Marian linked hands and started to poor every ounce of energy they had. Nothing was working and then suddenly Bloom was dead. To everyone around Bloom, they were saying there goodbyes and called the boys in to do the same. In Blooms mind, the Trix were there. "We have your baby, and if you don't want to see her get hurt, turn yourself over to Dumont. Dumont will be disguised as anyone you want to make things easier. So you know it's him he will have red eyes and have a star on his wrist. We will be in your dreams tonight to find out who you want him to be. Thank of that person and meet Dumont at Magix's in the malls food court. You must not tell anyone where you r going, we will know if you do. Come alone at two in the afternoon, don't be late."

After the Trix talked to Bloom, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Everyone around her just looked and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Bloom? Is it really you?" Oritel asked.

"Why wouldn't it be me, dad? What happened? Why are you all staring at me?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, what do you remember?" Oritel asked.

"I remember looking at baby names, that's it." Bloom said.

"You screamed, when I came to see why, you were on the floor. You were losing so much blood; I thought I might lose you." Sky said with tears streaming down his face.

"Really? I'm sorry if I scared you that bad, Sky. Everyone can calm down and stop staring at me. I'm alive and I am very tired." Bloom said looking at Sky in the eyes.

"You heard Bloom, she is tired. Please leave so she can rest, everyone." Marian said pulling at Oritel.

Sky stayed by her side and watched as she slept. Everyone else went to sleep as well; they didn't realize that is was 11:30 at night. In Blooms dream she realized she had to pick a person for Dumont to be. She thought about it and then chooses, Mike. That morning Bloom got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Flora was in there eating some fruit and Stella was drinking juice. Bloom went to grab an apple off the counter when Techna stopped and stared at her. She grabbed the apple and went to go change to workout. Sky was already working out, his workout consist of running 5 miles and then training in the reality chamber for an hour. The Winx joined Bloom in the Reality chamber for some long needed training. After training, the girls went to the library to sit by the fireplace and to read a book. Bloom realized that it was 1:45 in the afternoon, so she had to leave.

"Where are you going Bloom?" Musa asked.

"I need to use the restroom, if Sky comes looking for me tell him I will be back." Bloom said walking out of the library.

When she got to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror then was gone. When she showed up in Magix, there was a crowd of people to get her autograph. It was then two o'clock and she was still being swarmed by people. She looked around and after five minutes she saw Dumont who was disguised as Mike.

"Sorry about the wait Mike, I couldn't get away." Bloom said looking at the star on the wrist.

"It is quite alright, are you done with autographs for the day? We really should be on our way." Mike said grabbing Bloom on the arm.

"Yes, I'm done for today. We can go now." She said.

Bloom had disappeared without a trace and the crowd of people left. When Bloom arrived to the hideout, she was immediately beaten to the ground and her powers were frozen.

The Ancestress's just stood there then said "Welcome Bloom. Are you ready to be reunited with your pathetic baby?"

"Please don't hurt her; I'm here like you asked. Just let me see her so I can send her home." Bloom said.

"OK, you can see her in about nine and a half months. The truth is we never took her that was all an illusion to anyone who walked in that hallway. We needed to draw you out; we need the Dragon Fire and you dead." Darkar said leaning against the wall.

38


End file.
